


Droids in Love

by EllieRose101



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 and R2-D2: A Match Made in Cyberspace. Alternatively titled, Do Androids Dream of Electric Smoochies? Total Crack!Fic, dedicated to @WillPower232 on Twitter, for telling me this was a terrible idea. </p><p>A Star Wars drabble, just for fun, set after The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droids in Love

Droids in Love

“Beep,” said R2.

“Bleep-bloop,” BB-8 agreed.

It had been love at first non-mission-based interaction, and they spoke a language all their own. They had to, because if they spoke in any of the regular android languages, C-3PO would interrupt and ruin the moment. But now that they’d created a modified method of communication that only they could understand, it was pure bliss.

Together, BB-8 and R2-D2 put the world to rights, agreeing on most things, and sharing their past experiences.

With all the major drama of war held off for a while, they had plenty of time to get to know each other.

BB, it turned out, like Jazz music, while R2 liked the Blues. Both enjoyed tap dancing, and Doctor Who.

Occasionally, they’d catch Leia looking at them, with a wistful expression.

They understood.

It was nice to not be alone.


End file.
